


Sandwich

by Scarlet_D



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Molestation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_D/pseuds/Scarlet_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Al despertar siempre era la misma historia…" [Ares x Saga, Kanon. Yaoi. Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es culpa de Ferenike, así que se lo regalo XD Surgió a raíz de su comentario en una foto que subí en facebook (http://imageshack.us/a/img15/4026/48349657852545217549918.jpg) en la que mencionaba el "abrazo de sandwich" y me sugería escribir algo con ese título.

—Hn, hazte para allá…

«No». Saga respingó ante el tono incuestionable y sagaz.

—Noo… —Saga torció los labios ansiando escuchar más de la voz adormilada y menos de la otra que siempre sonaba despierta, astuta, conocedora de cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Se removió entre suspiros inquietos, restregando la mejilla sobre la almohada. Al despertar siempre era la misma historia; Kanon hecho sanguijuela contra su pecho, rodeándolo con todas sus extremidades. Apenas si podía respirar, ya ni se diga moverse. Su hermano ensartaba la nariz en la unión de sus clavículas, lo rodeaba hasta que unía las manos tras su espalda, oprimiéndole las costillas con los brazos, y le echaba la pierna encima enroscándola con potencia mortal.

Parpadeó y miró hacia abajo, hacia el chico que dormía de perfil frente a él, fusionado con él. Quiso sonreír, porque Kanon siempre se veía gracioso durmiendo, con los cabellos por todas partes y su boca bien abierta, pero sólo alcanzó a crispar las líneas de su rostro en un gesto contrariado.

Lo peor no era Kanon. Lo peor era el otro, tan invasivo como el primero pero ubicado a sus espaldas. Saga no lo conocía, porque le aterraba voltear, pero ya había tenido que aceptar su presencia desde un tiempo atrás.

Este otro no dormía inocentemente y frotaba la cara contra su pecho, dejando rastros de saliva con olor a sueño. Este otro tatuaba sonrisas maliciosas sobre su nuca, emitía respiraciones espaciadas y calientes que le enrojecían el cuello, anclaba una mano a su cadera y toqueteaba de arriba abajo; atrás, adelante, todo trozo de Saga que Kanon no estorbara, mientras otra mano se dedicaba a peinarle y despeinarle con caricias largas y enervantes.

Se sonrojó dando una retorcida involuntaria cuando la mano que revisaba su cuerpo aumentó en osadía. Quedó tenso de pies a cabeza, mordió un gemido, y escuchó una risilla atrás y un ronquido al frente.

Inhaló entrecortado y se arrimó a Kanon, necesitando urgentemente una ilusión de escape. Una vez que se pegó a él lo más que pudo, respondió a su abrazo. Hundió insistentemente la nariz en sus cabellos revueltos y cerró los ojos con ahínco en un vano intento de ignorar al otro; el que nunca podía quitarse de encima. El que Kanon no veía.


End file.
